Timmy and Vicky's Best Weekend Ever
by Poke456
Summary: After filling the hole in Vicky's heart Timmy suddenly woke up with her staring at him!


**One day Timmy wakes up with Vicky watching him he screamed and fell out of bed! Timmy says, "What are you doing here?" Vicky says, "Oh sorry twerp it's just that I'm babysitting you today!" Timmy says, "Then why didn't you wake me like you always do?" Vicky says, "Well because today I wanna make it up to you for everything I put you through so what do you say?" Timmy says, "No seriously what is this really about?" Vicky says, "I'm serious don't you remember?" Vicky flashbacks to yesterday when she was crying that she didn't get to go to her prom because everyone was afraid of her! Wanda poofed and said, "Timmy aren't you going to cheer her up?" Timmy says, "No way after everything she put me through.." Wanda says, "Yeah but don't you think she deserves happiness too!" Timmy sighed and wiped Vicky's tears away! Vicky says, "What are you doing here twerp?" Timmy says, "Look Vicky I just wanna cheer you up!" Vicky says, "Yeah well don't bother!" Timmy found a radio and turned on a slow song and dim the lights! Vicky says, "Huh what's going on?" Timmy says, "Well since you can't go to your dance I decided to bring the dance to you!" Vicky started crying as Timmy says, "Vicky would you care to dance?" Vicky says, "Oh yes yes I do!" Timmy and Vicky grabbed each other hands and slide one hand around her waist and his neck! They started dancing the night away for a few hours till Timmy passed out and Vicky brought him upstairs and slept by his side! The flashback was over and Timmy says, "Oh yeah!" Vicky says, "You made my night special please let me make this the best weekend you ever have!" Timmy says, "Uh all right! But if this is a trick.." Vicky says, "It won't I swear little Timothy!" So Timmy gets dressed and Vicky takes him out to all his favorite places! Timmy starts to realize how much Vicky wants to make up for him for what she has done to him in the past while Vicky starts seeing Timmy in a whole new way! Finally the two of them headed back to Timmy's place after their day of fun! Timmy says, "Wow that was amazing!" Vicky says, "Yeah I know!" Timmy says, "You know Vicky at first I was scared that this was all a trick but you given me the best day I ever had!" Vicky says, "Timmy you given me something that I never had in a long time being loved and apericated! Timmy blushed and said, "Oh thank you Vicky!" Timmy and Vicky hugged each other and gazed into each other's eyes and finally they close their eyes and puckered their lips and kissed each other! The kiss stopped and Vicky says, "Whoa what are you doing?" Timmy says, "I was just doing what you're doing!" Vicky says, "What?" Timmy says, "You were about to kiss me so.." Vicky started getting angry and Timmy says, "Please don't hurt me!" Vicky holds her fist and pat Timmy's head and says, "Thank you that was so sweet!" Timmy says, "I think we can both agree that was the most disturbing event of our lives!" Vicky says, "Yep agree after this everything goes back to the way it was!" Timmy says, "So my parents don't get back till tomorrow!" Vicky says, "How about we wait till then?" Timmy says, "Yeah definely!" Vicky lays on the couch and Timmy follows! Vicky says, "Tomorrow we go back to being enemies!" Timmy says, "Yes but tonight.." Vicky says, "We're lovers!" Timmy and Vicky kiss each other on the lips all night long! The next morning Vicky returns to her bad self and starts ordering Timmy around again! Before Vicky left she had one last thing left to say to Timmy, "Hey twerp thanks for giving me a magical night!" Timmy says, "Yeah I'm just glad that things are back to normal!" Vicky says, "Well uh actually there's something I gotta say!" Timmy says, "What is it Vicky?" Vicky says, "Well when we kissed last night I felt sparks that ooh I just felt a rush!" Timmy says, "Yeah me too but too bad we can't do it again!" Vicky says, "Maybe we can!" Timmy says, "What do you mean?" Vicky says, "Well how about this on one day during the weekends we can have a date!" Timmy says, "What you mean like an actual date?" Vicky says, "Yeah no yelling, no threats, no chores, just you and me doing stuff we like, have a nice dinner together and do this Vicky puckers her lips towards Timmy and pulls them back and says, "What do you say?" Timmy says, "All right one day during the weekends we're a couple!" Vicky says, "Oh thank you!" Vicky kissed Timmy on the lips and when the kiss was off she says, "Consider it a freebie see you tomorrow twerp oh and lover!" Cosmo and Wanda overheard it and agreed to help Timmy make it through till date day or date night! Timmy continued to be Vicky's slave till he made it towards the appointed day they agree to date! Vicky shows up in a new dress! Timmy says, "Wow Vicky you look gorgeous!" Vicky says, "Aw thank you Timmy I figure that if we're going to date I figure it was time for a change!" Timmy says, "There's still one thing missing!" Vicky says, "What's that?" Timmy says, "Close your eyes and bend down!" Vicky did what he said and he kissed her on the lips while at the same time put a necklace around her! The kiss was off and Vicky says, "Oh Timothy you sly dog!" Timmy says, "That's not all look in the mirror!" Vicky looked in the mirror and saw the necklace he placed around her neck and she loved it! Vicky says, "Come on we got a long day ahead!" Timmy says, "Okay!" Vicky says, "Up up aren't you forgetting something?" Timmy says, "Oh yeah!" Timmy and Vicky started holding hands and walked outta the house heading out towards their date! The End!**


End file.
